Rema, rema
by She-Who-Counted
Summary: De la primera y última vez que Albus Dumbledore viajó a la Selva Amazónica • Respuesta al reto "Más Allá Del Reino Unido" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" • Perteneciente a la expansión Magia Venezuelensii


_**Rema, rema**_

_El Amazonas oculta muchos misterios_

**Por Millie M**

_Disclaimer_

_Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. __Esta historia participa en el reto "Más allá del Reino Unido" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Está basada en la expansión de __edwinguerrave__ (Magia Venezuelensii) que a la vez está inspirada en la expansión de Sorg-Esp (Magia Hispanii). Los personajes aquí mostrados que no pertenecen al universo de Harry Potter, sin embargo, son míos._

Albus Dumbledore miró la pequeña barcaza que flotaba a medio metro de él, en la orilla de aquel caudaloso río. Con una mano ennegrecida, producto de una maldición que falló en evitar, sujetó con fuerza su varita. A su lado, un hombre bajito y algo rechoncho, que hasta entonces le sonreía de medio lado, se puso serio de pronto.

—Óigame, señor —murmuró— Le conviene no mostrar eso mucho por estos lares. Puede hacer que los nativos se sientan amenazados y créame cuando le digo que no quiere eso…

Dumbledore miró a su guía por un momento. Consideró que no necesitaba de su varita para protegerse, así que no lo pensó más y le hizo caso al señor Eduardo. Asintió con la cabeza guardó la varita en el bolsillo interno de su túnica.

—Estamos listos para partir —dijo Dumbledore en un español casi perfecto (1). Eduardo sonrió de nuevo, con sorna, negó con la cabeza y se montó en la barquita. Estaba apenas amaneciendo, pero la tupida vegetación de la selva dificultaba el paso de la luz. En el Amazonas la oscuridad gobernaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre todo por aquellos días.

Eduardo suprimió un escalofrío mientras tomaba la mano herida del anciano, ayudándolo a subir al transporte. Algo maligno parecía haber invadido aquel río donde estaban. Los animales le rehuían, incluso las plantas parecían crecer torcidas, hacia el lado contrario. Eduardo estaba seguro de que, si la vegetación tuviera patas, también se hubiera alejado de ese río perdido en medio de la selva. Pero no él, no. Él era un tipo valiente y no iba a irse de golpe sólo por los rumores que corrían entre los indígenas de por ahí.

Encendió el motorcito de diésel de la lanchita y movió el timón, dirigiendo la embarcación hacia el suroeste. Eduardo vio de reojo al anciano, preguntándose cuál era la verdadera razón por la cual había viajado toda esa distancia desde Escocia hasta el sur de Venezuela.

Dumbledore, mientras tanto, acariciaba su mano herida ausentemente mientras observaba anonadado el lugar donde se encontraba. Desde que era un estudiante, Albus soñaba con graduarse y viajar por el mundo, descubriendo la magia oculta en el planeta. _Pero no pude hacerlo, _se dijo, _y eso no se puede cambiar…_ Pero ahora, por primera vez, tenía la oportunidad de vivir de primera mano el contacto con la magia más antigua del planeta: aquella que nacía en el corazón del Amazonas.

—¿Cuánto falta, Eduardo? —preguntó Albus amablemente. A medida que aumentaba la velocidad de la nave, la barba blanca del mago bailaba con más ahínco en contacto con el húmedo viento. Albus, un poco exasperado, la cogió con ambas manos, apresándola firmemente y evitando que siguiera metiéndosele por los ojos.

—Un poquito todavía, jefe —respondió el guía, aguantando la risa. Siempre había viejitos excéntricos que pedían sus servicios para recorrer aquellas tierras olvidadas de Dios, pero nunca había atendido a uno de esos magos occidentales, como los llamaba Dianita. Con un bufido sarcástico, Eduardo pensó que a Dianita no le haría mucha gracia que uno de esos magos del otro lado del océano estuviera adentrándose tanto en su selva.

_Pues se aguantará, _se dijo el hombre, _que por más magia antigua y tal que haya aquí, igual necesitamos plata, porque desde hace mucho tiempo que nadie por acá depende sólo de la naturaleza..._

—¿Y entonces, jefecito? —preguntó Eduardo de golpe, unos minutos más tarde. Giró el timón con fuerza y agarró una curva adentrándose aún más en la selva. Albus seguía sujetándose a la barca con la mano sana y agarrándose la barba con la otra— ¿Qué lo trae por estas tierras?

—Lo que a todos, supongo —respondió con suavidad—. Magia…

Eduardo torció los ojos.

—Sí, bueno… —replicó— No sé cómo funciona la magia suya de donde usted viene, pues, pero acá la condenada no es que sea muy abierta a recibir visitas…

Dumbledore sólo sonrió misteriosamente.

—Pues, por ello es que lo llaman aventura, ¿no lo cree?

Eduardo rio con ganas y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí que lo creo, sí.

* * *

Diana había llegado al Amazonas con su padre, muchos años atrás, cuando éste había quedado viudo y había decidido lanzarse a la aventura. Sin embargo, la vida en la selva era dura, y _mister_ Oliver, a sus cincuenta años, no resistió el trote. Mientras caminaba, pisó sin querer a una serpiente que llamaban _mapanare_. La culebra, alterada, le saltó directo a la cara, donde lo mordió con saña, imprimiéndole su tóxico veneno. Diana no supo cómo volver al campamento que habían hecho, y tampoco quería dejar a su padre abandonado en aquel lugar. Dos días más tardes, los indígenas de la tribu de los Tahínos (2) encontraron a la niña, de apenas ocho años, cubierta de lodo y la sangre de su padre.

Desde ese día, la extraña pelirroja de ojos verdes fue adoptada por aquellas personas, quienes la criaron en sus costumbres. El día en que Albus Dumbledore ingresó a la Selva Amazónica, Dianita tenía casi ochenta años.

* * *

_—¡Má! ¡Má! _(3)

Una mano morena se posó sobre el pecho desnudo de Sésami, quién dormía plácidamente junto a Tanok, su esposo, dentro del _yano_, una gran choza donde vivían, juntas, todas las familias de la tribu. Con un suspiro, abrió ojos y le sonrió a la pequeña niña. Su hija, Citlali tenía apenas seis temporadas de lluvia desde que había llegado a sus vidas.

—_Feliz día, mi niña… —_murmuró Sésami, incorporándose. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa y se encaramó sobre su regazo. Tanok, que roncaba suavemente pegado al muslo de su mujer, dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo, imperturbable—_Salgamos calladitas, hija, para no despertar a papá…_

Aún no salía el sol, y el claro de la selva donde vivían los Tahínos estaba muy oscuro y silencioso. Todos, incluidos _El Honorable Shamán _y Dianita_, _que habitaban una pequeña choza al lado del _yano_, dormían plácidamente. Sésami ya estaba acostumbrada a que su pequeña y curiosa hija se despertara antes incluso de escuchar el canto de las primeras aves por la mañana.

Juntas, madre e hija fueron al río. Era una vertiente del río que los blancos llamaban Orinoco, que se desviaba cerca del hogar de los Tahínos, antes de desembocar en el gran río Amazonas. Con un cuenco que Sésami llevaba colgado de su taparrabo, la mujer tomó algo de agua. Bebió en silencio antes de pasarle el cuenco a su hija. Estaba fresca y fría. Citlali cerró los ojos, disfrutando abiertamente bajo la divertida mirada de su madre. Sésami acarició los largos cabellos negros de su hija, agradeciéndole en silencio a los espíritus por haberle dado la oportunidad de ser madre.

—_Feliz día, Sésami. Feliz día, Citlali._

Una profunda voz retumbó detrás de las jóvenes indígenas, quienes se volvieron de inmediato.

—_Honorable Diana, feliz día _—respondió Sésami, con una sonrisa. Citlali exclamó contenta y corrió a abrazar a la anciana.

Los ojos blanquecinos de Diana Oliver miraron a nada mientras su arrugado rostro se partía con una sonrisa. Su cabello, blanco por los años, caía tras su espalda desnuda y marcada por la vida y los años, recorriéndola hasta llegar por debajo de sus caderas amplias y cansadas. Sus brazos, arrugados, pecosos y tostados por el sol, rodearon con carino a la pequeña indígena.

—_Hoy tendremos una visita, _—dijo Diana, acariciando el cabello de la niña. Sésami caminó hacia ellas. Sus ojos negros se endurecieron de golpe.

—¿_Extranjeros?_ —preguntó.

—_Sí. Un anciano mago del otro lado de la selva, de aquella tierra lejana de la cual provengo yo._

Citlali se separó de la anciana y miró hacia arriba, reparando en su rostro pecoso y lleno de arrugas.

—¿_Re…Reino…? _—la niña fruncía la nariz, intentando pronunciar aquella palabra que tantas veces le habían enseñado.

—_Reino Unido, cielo… —_la ayudó Sésami sin quitar los ojos de la otra mujer. La joven indígena conocía muy poco del mundo exterior, pero sabía que los blancos eran peligrosos. Bastaba sólo con mirar cómo dejaban la selva cuando se metían en ella, o cómo el resto de los animales huían de su paso… O cómo los espíritus de sus ancestros se alteraban, modificando los días de lluvia y dañando las cosechas.

Y si aquellas personas también podían hacer magia, mucho peor.

—_¿Y qué es lo que quiere? _—preguntó Citlali, sin saber los pensamientos que invadían la mente de su madre— _¿Por qué viene?_

_ —No lo sé aún, princesa… No lo sé._

* * *

—¿Cuánto falta, Eduardo? —preguntó Albus Dumbledore por tercera vez. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las ocho manecillas señalaban a la derecha lo cual no tenía sentido para Eduardo, pero parecía exasperar enormemente a su nuevo y curioso cliente.

—Ya casi llegamos, jefe. Una curva más y listo.

La curva en cuestión estaba cerca y Albus suspiró. La mano le dolía mucho, _una posible consecuencia de este clima tan húmedo, _pensó. Ya casi no le quedaba de aquella poción que Severus había preparado para él. Albus esperaba no seguir necesitándola, pues estaba creada a base de Magia Oscura y el director de Hogwarts hacía tiempo había decidido que aborrecía la Magia Oscura.

Si todo salía como había planeado, pronto podría regresar a Escocia con su mano sana y un mejor plan para salvar el Mundo Mágico. Un plan que, de ser posible, no involucrara a Harry Potter.

—¡Ya llegamos! —exclamó Eduardo, apagando el motor y moviendo el timón para que acallara suavemente en la arena— A ver si deja de quejarse… —añadió entre dientes.

Dumbledore lo miró de reojo, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¿Y cuánto le debo entonces, buen amigo? —preguntó, decidiendo ignorar las últimas palabras de su guía, pues tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Son trescientos bolívares, jefe. Además de lo que acordamos antes… —dijo el hombre, rascándose la cabeza medio calva— Pero me paga cuando lo regrese a la ciudad, ¿sí? No lo puedo dejar entrar a la tribu solo. Los nativos no lo permitirán.

Dumbledore pensó por un momento. Podría, simplemente, desmayar a aquel hombre y seguir el camino. Desde donde estaban se escuchaban claramente las voces de los indígenas a quienes buscaba. Pero decidió hacerle caso, pues no le convenía terminar en malos tratos con los nativos o con el guía.

En Hogwarts, Dumbledore había pensado que una vez obtenido lo que iba a buscar, podría simplemente _Aparecerse_ de regreso al Reino Unido. Pero apenas cruzaron el límite entre la civilización, ingresando de lleno a la Selva Virgen, el anciano había sentido una fuerza extraña a su alrededor. Supo así que la selva no le permitiría hacer magia de tal magnitud.

Así que se contuvo con asentir con la cabeza y dejarse ayudar para descender de la precaria barca.

* * *

—_¡Ya ha llegado! _—susurró Diana. Estaba sentada junto a Ikal, el Shamán, observando fijamente las actividades de los aldeanos bajo su cuidado.

—_¿Estás lista? _—preguntó el anciano. Sus ojos negro eran igual de vivaces que cuando era joven, pero su cara estaba casi tan arrugada como la de Diana, y su pelo mostraba algunas canas. Nadie sabía exactamente cuántos años tenía Ikal, pero cuando Diana lo conoció lucía exactamente igual que ese día.

—_Sí —_respondió la anciana solemnemente.

Ambos ancianos se incorporaron y caminaron hacia el río. Los indígenas detuvieron sus actividades y observaron en silencio a la pareja. Citlali se abrazó a la pierna de su madre quien, a su vez, se colocó detrás de Tanok, quien tenía los ojos entornados y acariciaba su lanza de cazador.

Decenas de ojos negros como el azabache fueron testigos de la llegada de Albus Dumbledore. El anciano, escoltado por el único hombre blanco, aparte de Roberto Roa, que se había ganado la confianza de los Tahínos, se adentró entre ellos, caminando sin titubear hasta Diana e Ikal, quienes los esperaban de pie, con mirada desafiante.

—**Buenos días, madam Oliver **(4)—susurró Albus. Diana sólo lo miró con sus ojos ciegos, fijamente y sin moverse—**Creo que es un poco tarde, pero esto le pertenece… **

Sacó un sobre de pergamino del interior de su túnica manchada por el agua y el sudor. Lo tendió solemnemente hacia la anciana.

Diana tomó el sobre y, sin parpadear, rompió el papel en un costado. Un trozo de pergamino estaba guardado dentro. Bajo la mirada inquisidora de Sésami, Tanok, Citlali y los demás Tahínos, Diana abrió aquel papel extraño y paseó sus arrugadas manos sobre aquellas palabras que no podía leer.

—**Sospecho que ya lo sabe —**dijo Albus con una sonrisa—** pero es un placer para mi decirle que es una bruja.**

—**Por supuesto que lo soy… —**respondió Diana, frunciendo el ceño—** y no necesito que usted me lo diga.**

La sonrisa del anciano se borró de su rostro. Sus ojos azules centelleaban tras sus lentes de media luna y su mano ennegrecida temblaba suavemente.

Citlali miró impactada a aquel hombre, tan parecido y tan diferente a su querida Dianita. Reparó en su extraña ropa y se preguntó por qué cubría su cuerpo de esa manera. Citlali tocó su torso desnudo, _¿serán vendajes cómo los que Ikal le colocó a padre cuando aquella bestia lo mordió? _Se preguntó. En sus seis años de vida, Citlali había visto que las partes de cuerpo de la gente sólo se cubrían si había alguna herida. _O si uno es Eduardo o Roberto, _se dijo. Pero ni siquiera sus dos amigos blancos estaban tan cubiertos como aquel anciano.

—**Entonces sabrá que no he venido sólo a traerle esa carta —**dijo Dumbledore con gravedad—**. Sabrá que necesito su ayuda.**

—**Y si usted es tan sabio cómo mi padre solía decir, sabrá que no puedo ni quiero ayudarlo.**

Diana cerró sus ojos ciegos. Las imágenes que plagaban sus sueños desde muchas lunas atrás regresaron de golpe a su mente. Nunca había visto el rostro de aquel anciano pero en su mente ya lo conocía. Nunca había visto el rostro del niño cuyo nombre yacía sin pronunciar en los labios de ese intruso, pero su destino ya lo conocía.

—**Lo que viene a buscar no es suyo para tomarlo, **—susurró Diana después de un momento de silencio—** ni es mío para dárselo. Y lo que habrá de pasar con Harry Potter —**añadió— **no está en su poder o en el mío para cambiarlo. **

** —¿Qué le ocurrirá a Harry Potter? **—preguntó Dumbledore, acercándose más a la anciana. Ikal empuñó su cayado, apoyándolo contra el pecho del anciano profesor, quien volvió la mirada hacia el Shamán. Sin más preámbulos, Albus Dumbledore empuñó su varita.

Y lo que ocurrió entonces fue muy rápido. Citlali lo recordaría en épocas por venir cómo uno de los sucesos más extraños que habrían vivido, sin contar lo que ocurriría unos años más tarde, cuando llegara a su hogar un hombre llamado Antonio Araujo (5).

En un momento, Albus Dumbledore se acercaba peligrosamente a Diana, e Ikal le apoyaba su arma en el pecho. Al siguiente, el mago del otro lado de la selva empuñaba una especie de palo, pequeño y delgado. E inmediatamente después, los tres yacían desmayados en el suelo, a metros del sitio donde se habían encontrado.

* * *

Albus entreabrió sus ojos azules antes de volverlos a cerrar de golpe. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Suspiró pesadamente, y volvió a intentarlo.

Unos ojos negros y brillantes le devolvieron la mirada. Dichos ojos pertenecían a un rostro joven y amistoso, que le sonreía con lo que quedaban de sus dientes de leche.

—_¡Bienvenido de vuelta! _—lo saludó Citlali.

Albus, que no entendió una palabra, sólo atinó a sonreír de medio lado, contagiado un poco por la inocente alegría de aquella niña.

Se incorporó lentamente, acariciándose la cabeza.

—**¿Dónde están todos? **—preguntó aturdido—** ¿Dónde está Diana?**

Citlali lo miró extrañada. No entendía nada de lo que aquel extraño anciano decía. Miró a su alrededor. El _yano_ estaba desierto, excepto por ellos dos. Los hombres de la aldea habían recogido a los tres ancianos; a Diana y a Ikal los habían acostado en su choza, pero al extraño, tras un pequeño debate, habían decidido llevarlo a la casa comunal.

—_¿Qué era ese extraño palito que sacó antes? _—preguntó, curiosa. El palo, en cuestión, yacía en el suelo, entre ellos.

—**Por favor, busca a Diana. O llévame con ella… **—dijo a su vez el anciano, frustrado por no poder comunicarse.

—_¿Diana?_

_ —_**¡Sí! ¡Diana! ¡Diana! **

** —**_Diana está descansando con Ikal._

**—¿Qué?**

_—¿Qué te pasó en la mano?_

** —¿Qué?**

_—¿Qué?_

Dumbledore gruñó y Citlali rio, divertida.

—_¡Voy a buscarle agua! _—exclamó, contenta. Albus no entendió que dijo, pero asintió con la cabeza de todas formas, y observó a la niña semidesnuda correr hacia afuera de _yano_.

Albus suspiró y acarició su mano ennegrecida. Le dolía terriblemente. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo. Miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró una vez más. Comenzaba a pensar que todo aquello era una mala idea.

* * *

Diana abrió los ojos y vio, sin mirar, el techo de su choza. La respiración pausada de Ikal era lo único que la acompañaba en medio de aquella oscuridad. Suspiró, cansada de pronto, intentando no pensar. Pero los ojos verdes de aquel niño que no conocía la atormentaban.

**—No puedo ayudarte, Harry Potter… **—susurró, entristecida—** Aunque quisiera, no puedo. **

Diana se había vuelto una mujer sabia a gracias a todas las experiencias que había vivido. La primera vez que había sentido la magia en su interior, tenía cuatro años. Su padre, emocionado, le hablaba de Hogwarts, y de las maravillas que aprendería en aquel lugar. Diana sólo sonreía, complacida, sin entender media palabra.

En aquella selva, sin embargo, Diana experimentó un tipo de magia muy diferente a la que solía hacer su padre. No necesitaba una varita, ni palabras extrañas. En la selva la magia brotaba de sus manos cómo el agua brotaba de un tipo especial de árbol. Era fresca y clara. Pura. Y por eso era incontrolable.

Se volvió hacia Ikal y lo empujó suavemente con sus manos gruesas.

_—¡Despierta, viejo!_ —exclamó— _Que tenemos trabajo que hacer…_

* * *

Eduardo, aficionado a las artes esotéricas y cliente habitual de una sensual tarotista que vivía cerca de Caracas, se había encontrado con la tribu de los Tahínos gracias a su amigo Roberto, que le dio aquel trabajo de barquero muchos años atrás, cuando lo habían botado de la posadita donde trabajaba, cerca de Choroní.

Desde niño, sentía fascinación por todas esas cosas paranormales, inspirado por los cuentos de su abuela. Pero Eduardo pensaba que había que tenerle mucho respeto a esos oficios. _La magia no es un juego, no señor…_ solía decirle a su sobrina, Marianita, a quien veía todos los diciembres, cuando se iba para Caracas a pasar la navidad con su hermana Marta y su familia. Marianita también había heredado su baja estatura y su curiosidad por lo desconocido.

—Lo primero que le dije al viejo ese… —masculló, molesto, sentado en la tierra cerca de su barca— y lo primero que hace… ¿Para qué coño habrá sacado el palo infernal ese?

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, sintiéndose agotado de pronto. Sobó con ansiedad la medallita de la virgen de Coromoto que colgaba de su cuello, y deseó con fuerzas que el viejo se terminara de despertar para poder devolverlo a la ciudad.

—Mientras más rápido se regrese pa' su tierra —decidió—, mejor pa' todos.

* * *

Los nativos observaron con curiosidad a Citlali, que corría de vuelta al _yano_ con un cuenco lleno de agua. Ellos estaban muy acostumbrados a la magia, aunque no la llamaban por ese nombre. Para ellos, y para sus ancestros, aquello que los blancos llamaban magia era sólo parte de la naturaleza. Tan común como la tierra, el aire o la luz del sol. Simplemente estaba allí y, como todo, debía tratarse con respeto y solemnidad.

Poco tiempo después, observaron al anciano extraño y a la niña emerger del _yano_, tomados de la mano. A ninguno de ellos les agradó demasiado aquella visión. Diana e Ikan también escogieron ese momento para salir juntos de su choza.

—**¡Diana! **—exclamó Dumbledore apurando el paso. Citlali rio y se aferró aún más a la mano sana del anciano— **¡Diana, por favor!**

** —Profesor Dumbledore… Venga con nosotros, por favor.**

Diana volvió entonces sus ojos blancos hacia Citlali.

—_Vuelve con tu madre, por favor. Y no nos sigas…_

Citlali frunció el ceño, pero hizo caso. Soltó la mano de Dumbledore y caminó hacia el resto de la tribu. Sésami, que estaba en aquel grupo, abrió los brazos y recibió a su hija.

—**Por aquí —**Diana e Ikal se encaminaron hacia el interior de la selva, alejándose del claro donde estaba la aldea Tahína. Albus asintió con la cabeza y los siguió.

Los tres ancianos caminaron entre los árboles. Dianita y el Shamán, acostumbrados a esas zonas, daban pasos seguros y silenciosos. Dumbledore, en cambio, trastabillaba golpeándose con raíces y ramas, ahuyentando a la fauna.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro. Estaba poco iluminado, muy húmedo y silencioso. Algo de aquel lugar no terminaba de agradarle a Albus, pero no consideró prudente decir ni hacer nada. Diana e Ikal parecían muy tranquilos.

—**Siéntese —**dijo Diana. Ella y el Shamán se sentaron juntos en el suelo húmedo y blando, sobre las hojas de árbol a medio descomponer. Albus frunció el entrecejo, pero hizo caso y se sentó frente a ellos —**Cierre los ojos, por favor.**

Albus lo hizo. Esperó en silencio a que algo ocurriera.

Nada.

—**¿Qué estamos esperando? —**preguntó con los ojos aún cerrados. La única respuesta que recibió fue una nueva oleada de silencio.

* * *

Muy lejos de aquel lugar, en una de las torres de un gran castillo, arrullado por los ronquidos de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter soñaba.

En su sueño, una mujer alta y morena, con una espesa mata de pelo negro, tan largo que se arrastraba por el suelo, caminaba en medio de una selva. Estaba completamente desnuda, cubierta sólo por lo que parecía una espesa capa de pintura roja. Los ojos verdes de Harry, que en aquel sueño se encontraba de pie frente a aquella mujer, miraban con fijeza los ojos negros de ella.

—**¿Quién eres? **—preguntó.

—_La verdadera pregunta es —_repuso ella—_¿quién eres tú?_

—**Soy El Elegido** —susurró el joven.

La mujer le sonrió con tristeza.

—_Incorrecto._

—**Soy El Elegido **—insistió.

—_Incorrecto._

Harry frunció el ceño, pensando.

—**Soy… Harry.**

La mujer, conforme con aquella respuesta, asintió con la cabeza.

—**¿Quién-quién eres? **—insistió el joven mago, asustado de pronto— **¿Qué quieres?**

La indígena rio.

—_La verdadera pregunta es —_repuso ella con sorna— _¿qué quieres tú?_

Y sobresaltado, Harry Potter despertó. Sudaba frío y tenía la respiración agitada. Se incorporó, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—**Quiero vivir… **—murmuró a la oscuridad—** Quiero vivir…**

* * *

—**La magia que busca —**comentó Diana, con los ojos cerrados—** es muy diferente a la magia que conoce. ¿Comprende eso, profesor? **

Albus se sorprendió al oír la voz de Diana. Llevaban más de media hora en aquel claro, sentados formando un triángulo, con los ojos cerrados y sin mediar palabra.

—**Sí —**respondió con simpleza—**.** **Lo comprendo.**

—**No es algo que pueda conjurar, utilizar a voluntad —**continuó la anciana—**. No es un hechizo, ni una invocación. Es un estado mental. La aceptación de la vida misma, que palpita dentro de usted y en todo lo que nos rodea… ¿Comprende eso, profesor?**

—**Sí.**

Ikal abrió los ojos y se incorporó sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Caminó delicadamente hasta el mago y sonrió.

—**La verdadera magia, **—continuó Diana— **la que nace en esa selva, no está hecha para usarse. Ella nos gobierna a nosotros, no nosotros a ella, y si quiere accederla… Debe atenerse a las consecuencias. ¿Comprende eso, profesor? **

—**Sí.**

Y, justo en ese momento, Ikal blandió su bastón, golpeando a Albus Dumbledore en la cabeza. El anciano, aún con los ojos cerrados, cayó desmayado al suelo con un pequeño ruido sordo.

—_¿Crees que funcione? _—preguntó la anciana abriendo los ojos— _¿Crees que lo ayude?_

—_Pronto lo sabremos… _

Un viento suave agitó las hojas de los árboles y los cabellos del Shamán y la Honorable. Ikal miró al cielo y suspiró. Diana cerró los ojos nuevamente, y esperó.

No se hizo esperar. En su mente, Diana observó cómo una joven de cabellos negros, tan largos que se arrastraban por la tierra mojada, surgía entre los árboles por donde ellos mismos habían llegado minutos antes. Su piel estaba cubierta en una espesa pintura de color rojo.

Complacida, Diana sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. Ikal miró a su protegida y sonrió a su vez. Desde que la conoció, tanto tiempo atrás, supo que aquella niña extranjera tenía una conexión muy especial con la Selva Virgen y los espíritus que habitaban en ella. Supo así que todas las tragedias que la niña había vivido antes su llegada a aquel lugar eran necesarias para que pudiera cumplir con su destino, que era, simplemente, trasmitir el mensaje de Pilmaiquen.

—_Feliz día, Pilmaiquen… —_susurró Diana.

—_Feliz día, Diana… —_saludó el espíritu—_ Y feliz día a usted, profesor Dumbledore…_

Diana vio cómo Dumbledore se sobresaltaba. Estaba de pie, mirando fijamente a la joven que caminaba hacia ellos. Su barba se agitó mientras sus labios se torcían para formar una sonrisa.

—**Fe-feliz día… —**murmuró con la voz ronca—** Gracias. Gracias por recibirme…**

Pilmaiquen sonrió.

—_No tiene por qué preocuparse más, profesor Dumbledore… —_susurró el espíritu, acercándose al anciano— _Pues no hay nada más que usted pueda hacer…_

—**Necesito saber… —**dijo Albus. Sus ojos celestes miraban implorantes a la bella mujer—** Necesito que me diga…**

—_Su plan… funcionará. Pero eso ya lo sabe…_

—**S-sí…**

—_No hay alternativa. Pero eso también lo sabe…_

—**Sí…**

—_No se preocupe más y siga con su plan —_insistió con firmeza. Sus ojos negros recorrieron el rostro arrugado y pálido del director antes de posarse sobre su mano maldita—_. No le queda mucho tiempo…_

—**Sobre esto… Yo… **

—_¿Qué es lo que quiere? _—preguntó con rudeza.

Albus cerró los ojos y volvió la cara, una expresión herida invadió sus rasgos.

—**Yo quiero que él viva…**

Pilmaiquen lo miró con tristeza.

—_Eso depende sólo de él… _

Albus no comprendía, estaba cansado y quería terminar con todo aquello. Pensó que había sido muy mala idea aventurarse hasta tal lugar. Las respuestas que buscaba, lo que quería oír, no saldría de los labios de aquella mujer. Ni de Diana, ni de nadie…

—**Tú sabes cómo terminará todo, ¿cierto? **—murmuró de golpe. Miró a Diana, que tenía los ojos blancos posados sobre él y sonreía misteriosamente. Luego volvió la mirada hacia Pilmaiquen—**Ustedes saben cómo puedo salvarlos, a todos. Y no me lo van a decir.**

El espíritu cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—_Vuelva a casa, profesor._

Y de golpe, cómo si lo arrojaran de la cama, Albus despertó con un sobresalto.

Ikal lo miró con curiosidad pero el director, enfurecido, sólo atinó a incorporarse y caminar hacia Diana.

—**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Diana? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué debo hacer?** —tomó a la mujer por los brazos, agitándola, desesperado.

—**¿No entiende qué no hay nada más que usted ni nadie pueda hacer? —**preguntó Diana, soltándose del agarre. Se incorporó con algo de dificultad y se alejó de Dumbledore —**Ya ha intervenido demasiado… Cada vez que manipula la situación que rodea la vida de ese muchacho, lo empuja más al acantilado que lo llevará a su fin.**

Diana chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—**Vuelva a casa y háblele. El destino del chico ha estado marcado desde que usted decidió incluirlo en su plan. Lo que ocurra con él será lo que él decida que ocurra.**

Albus suspiró pesadamente.

—**Nunca esperé que, realmente, tuviera que mandarlo a ciegas a su muerte… **—murmuró sintiéndose más cansado que nunca— **Pensé que aquí encontraría…**

—**¿Qué? —**le interrumpió Diana— **¿Una poción mágica o un hechizo desconocido? ¿Magia antiquísima que aún no ha sido descubierta por nadie "civilizado"? ¡Qué confundido están todos ustedes…! —**soltó una carcajada fría y vacía— **La magia no funciona así. La vida no funciona así… **

Ikal, que se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento, se acercó al profesor y posó la mano sobre su hombro.

—_Vaya a casa, profesor, y haga lo que tiene que hacer… _

Albus no entendió las palabras del Shamán, pero asintió de todos modos, pues era lo suficientemente sabio para saber desistir. Sintiendo que perdía toda esperanza, se dejó guiar de regreso a la tribu.

Eduardo lo esperaba cerca del _yano_, acompañado por Sésami y Citlali. La niña sonrió y corrió hacia los tres ancianos. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, se evaporó al observar el rostro del mago extranjero.

Diana e Ikal le dirigieron una última mirada a Dumbledore antes de entrar de nuevo a su choza. Citlali observó a ambos ancianos antes de acercarse más a Dumbledore. En silencio lo tomó de la mano herida.

—_Nuestra magia es diferente a la suya… Nuestros espíritus vienen cuando ellos quieren… —_con sus pequeñas manos, pintadas con rayas rojas y blancas, acarició los arrugados y ennegrecidos dedos del anciano. Dumbledore no la miraba, pero tampoco intentaba soltarse.

—_Pero Pilmaiquen escuchó su petición… Esa que guarda muy adentro, en su corazón. Y ella lo ayudará… _

—_¡Citlali! —_llamó Sésami, acercándose a su hija—_ el señor ya se va…_

—¡Profesor! —exclamó Eduardo, caminando con pesadez hacia ellos— ¡Partimos cuando usted quiera! —añadió, señalando ligeramente hacia atrás, al río donde los esperaba la barca.

—Vámonos, entonces…** —**aceptó Albus. Miró a Citlali por última vez. La niña le sonrió de nuevo y él no pudo evitar sonreírle a medias. Sésami la tomó de la mano, y la apartó de los dos hombres.

Eduardo se despidió de las nativas y guió al profesor de regreso a la barcaza. Una vez más, Dumbledore permitió que el hombre lo ayudara a montarse en la embarcación. Finalmente, y sin mirar atrás, ambos partieron de regreso a la civilización.

Un suave viento agitó las hojas de los árboles a ambos del río. Las aves cantaron dulcemente y el sol comenzó a ponerse en el horizonte.

—¿Encontró lo que buscaba, profesor? —preguntó Eduardo, manipulando el timón.

Dumbledore, que con su mano sana se aferraba al borde del bote y con la mano herida se sujetaba la barba, volvió el rostro a su guía.

—No **—**respondió con tristeza.

—No me extraña… —dijo Eduardo— En estas tierras, uno no encuentra un coño… Pero —sonrió— lo que aquí habita sabrá donde encontrarlo a usted. No creo que sea la última vez que sepa de este lugar, profesor… Así cómo no será la última vez que nuestros espíritus piensen en usted…

Albus cerró los ojos. _Tal vez así sea, _pensó. La mano le dolía más que nunca, así que buscó en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y cogió un frasquito. Un líquido negro y espeso se encontraba en su interior. Dumbledore lo miró con desagrado antes de ingerirlo de un solo trago.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó de pronto, guardando el frasquito en su túnica y mirando su extraño reloj.

Eduardo sonrió.

—Sólo un poco más.

_Travesura realizada._

_Nox._

* * *

NOTAS:

(1) En Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego vimos que Albus Dumbledore habla Sireno. Asumo, así, que el director de Hogwarts conoce otros idiomas. Me hace sentir bien que, si este mago se tomó el tiempo para aprender a hablar con las sirenas, seguramente también se tomó el tiempo para aprender el tercer idioma más hablados del mundo, después del mandarín y el inglés.

(2) Los Tahínos es una tribu indígena que NO EXISTE REALMENTE (los Taínos sí que existieron, en República Dominicana, pero la ser del hombre por conquistar los llevó a la extinción) los Tahínos, pues, son una tribu ficticia que he creado para evitar la utilización de una tribu real, pues todas las tribus indígenas venezolanas han tenido contacto con la civilización, y no quisiera utilizar su nombre para escribir una historia ficticia. Las tradiciones que tienen, las características de su cultura o las peculiaridades de su gente, sin embargo, sí puede y seguramente está basada en tribus reales, no sólo del Amazonas, sino de diferentes partes de América del Sur, como por ejemplo, la tribu Yanomami.

(3) Las letras en cursiva el idioma Tahíno.

(4) Las letras en negra representan el idioma Inglés.

(5) Para conocer más sobre Antonio Araujo y su aventura, los invito a leer mi historia "A La De Tres".

_Gracias por leer y comentar…_


End file.
